Tired of Loving This Way
by ameriker
Summary: A song can change everything....


Title: "Tired of Loving This Way"  
  
Author: Kerry ameriker@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters. But I wish I did. And I don't own the song either. It is called "Tired of Loving This Way" and Collin Raye and Bobbi Eakes(from Bold and the Beautiful) sing it. I heard the song today and the following story came to me before the song was over! Hope you like it!!!!!!  
  
Feedback: Let me know if its good or bad! I would love to know because its my first ever JAG fic!!!  
  
Summary: A song can change everything....  
  
Commander Harmon Rabb was pacing the floor of the JAG office. He kept looking in Mac's office but she was working hard on a case and he didn't want to disturb her.   
  
"Commander, you're wearing a hole in my carpet!" Admiral Chegwidden announced.  
  
"Sorry, Sir." Replied Harm.  
  
Mac heard the commotion out in the bullpen and looked up.  
  
"Harm, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, actually," Harm thought, catching himself by surprise, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Of course you can. Let's go into my office." Mac told him.   
  
The two friends walked into Mac's office and she closed the door behind them.  
  
"Mac, Renee and I broke up last night." Harm blurted out.  
  
"Oh, Harm, Im so sorry. How are you holding up?" she replied.  
  
"Surprisingly well. I...I told her that....uh...that I cant be with her." Harm said.  
  
Even though Mac knew the answer, she asked him anyway.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm in love with you." Harm admitted...finally.  
  
"Harm....I....."   
  
"Don't say anything Mac. I know you are engaged to Mic. I just had to tell you how I feel. And Im sorry that it took me so long. And Im sorry I hurt you along the way. I never wanted to do that. I know you need time to take this all in. I have to go to Norfolk for the afternoon. Can we talk when I get back?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Okay. I'll see you later." Harm said and opened Mac's door.  
  
After he left, Mac fell back in her chair. He finally admitted that he loved her. But he didn't give her a chance to tell him she loved him back. She knew that he knew she loved him, but she wanted to say it.  
  
For the rest of the morning, Mac tried to work on the case, but had trouble concentrating. All she thought about was that Harm actually told her he loved her. She was so distracted she never heard the knocks on her office door.  
  
"Sarah?" Mic said, opening the door.  
  
"Mic, I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you knock."  
  
"Obviously not. Is everything alright love?" he asked her.  
  
"Uh, yeah, everything's fine. Just a little distracted is all." she responded.  
  
"I see. Hey, how about dinner tonight?"  
  
"That sounds great." Mac told him.  
  
"Your place or mine?" he asked.  
  
"Mine. I don't mind cooking. It will take my mind off some things." Mac said. "How about 7:30?"  
  
"Sounds great! I will see you then."   
  
Mac then went back to looking at the case. She was afraid he would see right through her. Mic waited for her to say something else. But she didn't. So he left.  
  
Mic arrived at Mac's apartment promptly at 7:30. When Mac opened the door, the smells of dinner were apparent.   
  
"Dinner smells great, Sarah."  
  
"Thanks Mic." she said kissing his cheek. "Dinner is all ready. I just have to put it on the table. Why don't you put some music on while you wait."  
  
"Okay, love" he replied.  
  
Mic tuned the radio to the local country radio station and walked towards the table where Mac was waiting. He pulled out Mac's chair for her and then went to his own chair. They ate in silence for a little while. Both were a little uncomfortable. They had been having problems for a while now, but neither wanted to admit it. On the radio a song came on that would change everything.  
  
I'm tired of watching me hurt you   
  
I'm tired of being the teardrops on your face   
  
I'm tired of loving this way   
  
I'm tired of loving this way   
  
I know your every weakness   
  
I can find one in everything you say   
  
I'm tired of loving this way   
  
I'm tired of loving this way   
  
Mac was afraid to look at Mic. She didn't want to hurt him. But she loved Harm. She wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
I'm not the one that you really need   
  
I'm not the one in your dreams   
  
I can see it in your eyes   
  
This ain't the way it should feel   
  
I don't know how we got here  
  
Love's no longer blind   
  
If that's just how it is Can we go on like this   
  
Oh, baby what do you say   
  
I'm tired of loving this way   
  
I'm tired of loving this way   
  
Mic looked up and saw Mac's tears. He knew that this was going to happen. He just didn't realize it would happen this way. He knew she loved Harm, but he didn't realize how much.  
  
I'll set your heart free   
  
And if you're mine   
  
You'll come flying back some day   
  
But I'm tired of loving this way   
  
I'm tired of loving this way   
  
Well I'm taking you with me   
  
Like a room in my heart   
  
You will have your place   
  
I'm tired of loving this way   
  
I'm tired of loving this way   
  
Mac knew Mic loved her. And that he would always be there for her if she needed him. He was a good man, just not the one for her.  
  
I'm not the one that you really need  
  
I'm not the one in your dreams   
  
I can see it in your eyes   
  
This ain't the way it should feel   
  
I don't know how we got here   
  
Love's no longer blind   
  
If that's just how it is   
  
Can we go on like this   
  
Oh, baby what do you say   
  
I'm tired of loving this way   
  
I'm tired of loving this way  
  
When the song ended, Mac finally had the courage to look at Mic. She had already pulled the ring off her finger and set it on the table.   
  
"I'm so sorry Mic. I never meant for this to happen."   
  
Mic got up and walked over towards Mac and picked up the ring. He kissed Mac on the top of her head and walked towards the door.  
  
"Good-bye Sarah."  
  
Mic grabbed his coat from the couch and walked out the door. Mac sat in her chair a few minutes to collect herself. And she knew what she had to do. She grabbed her coat and keys and headed for Harm's apartment.  
  
The end for now! :) 


End file.
